My Walk
by Rockie
Summary: This is a story of my walk in faith.
1. My name, childhood, school

My Walk  
  
Introduction- Hello, my name is Amanda  
  
Hello, my name is Amanda Mignault. I just turned 15, and I will be starting my sophmore year of high school in September. I am a Christian. Although I have doubted him many times, my God has always been loved me, cared for me, helped me, and taken me back when I made mistakes. So, this story will be telling you about my life, before I met God, and after. Kind of like an auto biography.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 1 - Childhood from day one till school age.  
  
I was born on July 26, 1988, in NewWindsor New York, to my great parents Lori and Gary. I did alot of funny things when I was little. Like, my mom use to call me Tweety bird, because I would flap my arms and hold my mouth open at meal times just as a baby bird would for its mother.   
  
I dont remember much of what went on that first year on my life, in the events of my parents divorce. But, I do know it happened. I guess, in a way, it was good it happened then, because I wasn't old enough to even try and figure out what was going on, or to be affected greatly by it. If I had been older, it may have hurt alot more. but, the weekend trips to my Dad's house became a routine, and I've been going for as long as I can remember.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 2- School starts, as well as the knowledge of God  
  
Finally, I was 5. My first day of school. A new babysitter, new clothes, a backpack filled with pencils, crayons, markers, scissors, glue; all the things used in kindergarten. It was great! I loved school... for the time being at least.  
  
But, this symbolized another start for me. On the weekends I was with Dad, I was in the kindergarten Sunday school class. At this point in my life, it was just one big story book to me. I really enjoyed the stories we learned from the Bible. But, now, when I look back, I'n not sure if I really believed them, or thought that they were just, well, stories.  
  
So continued the Sunday school classes. I hate to say this, but back then, I think my favorite part of those Sunday mornings was the abundance of food in the Coffe Hour afterward. ut, I still continued to enjoy the learning of this "guy named God."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	2. Chapter 3 Test of Faith

Hey Everyone! Okay, so I am new to fan fic. So, I am having trouble posting things and stuff, but I have a friend who is very familiar with fan fic to help me. So, the thing that says chapter one, actually has the intro, one, and two in it, so the numbers will be a bit screwy. Just to let you know…LOL. Please read, and please review!!! Thanks!  
  
Chapter 3 - the test of Faith  
  
In March of '97, my mom my step dad and I found out that I had a brain tumor. We were scared, as well as the rest of the family, and our friends. I was going to have surgery.   
  
It was a battle of thoughts. Why did this happen? Why me? What if I die? And many more. Being that I was only 8 years old, I was so confused, and I didn't have the faith that I have now.  
  
So, on April fools day of that year, I had the surgery. (What a day for something like that to happen, huh? "Opps, I removed the brain instead of the tumor!" LOL) And, through modern medicine, but mostly the power of God's love, I made it through.  
  
I had to miss the rest of the school year, but a great teacher, and a wonderful person, came to tutor me. Thanks to her, and the kindness of the school, I didn't have to get left back. And, although I faced many medicines everyday, that was nothing compared to the fact that I was still alive and well.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	3. Ch4 The Abyss, and Then the Light

Chapter 4- the abyss and then the light  
  
For a long time, I stopped going to church. I would go to random churches here and there, one for a few times, one for a while, but none of them seemed to stick. I seemed to frequently fall away form God.  
  
I went through 4th grade and had some trouble there. I didn't like my teacher sometimes, but my grades were still good. I cannot remember where or even if I was going to church at that point, but I do know that year had its ups and downs. Then there was 5th grade, that was great. My teacher was great. Really nice, really funny, in fact, I still talk to him sometimes, although now he's retired. The classroom was so cool. Our own bins to put stuff in, a class store to buy stuff with our earned "chuck bucks", the loft. Oh, I miss elementary school.  
  
Then, from there, I went to an elementary that has a 6th grade in it. After that I was supposed to go to a certain Junior High school and a certain High school, but they redistricted. So, some kids went one way, and some kids went the other. That was also one of those times where I was saying, 'why did this have to happen?' but now I know why.  
  
So, I started 7th grade at that school that I had never expected to go to. And now, I see why God had "let it happen." I met a girl there. She was physically disabled. Well, she gets around so good, it's like nothing is wrong. Now, the thing with this is, I used to make fun of people with disabilities. I had met this girl through a friend, so I sat with them everyday. At first I stared, but then we became friends. The next thing I knew, I was going to her church…  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	4. Ch5 The Light, the Crash and the Ligh...

Chapter 5 - the light, the crash… and the light is still there  
  
I went to the church for a while, got to know the people, and learned many great things. Many of these great learning experiences were taught to me by the church's youth pastor and the church's secretary, who helped him. I became very close to them and the many valuable lessons they taught me. This was when I REALLY started to believe. But then, something very unfortunate happened . . .   
  
I was at a chorus concert, of some type of concert at school that night. My mom waited till after the concert to tell me the bad news.   
  
"Go change, and then come in here, I have to tell you some bad news," she said in a sad, sorrowful voice.  
  
So, I went and got changed. I had been looking forward to my big bowl fo ice cream for dessert, but a feeling in the pit of my stomach told me that I wasn't going to want it after I heard the bad news.  
  
But, I went and got in my pajamas, got my ice cream, and hopped onto my mom's bed, where both she and my step dad were sitting.  
  
"I don't know how to tell you this," she said. "Someone you are very close to you won't be in your life anymore."  
  
"Okay, who died, what's going on? One of my friends? Someone from church?"  
  
At that last part, the one about church, my mom's face suddenly got really sad.  
  
"No… him, right?" I asked.  
  
"Yes, its about him," she said.  
  
"He couldn't have …but …what?"  
  
"He had to leave. He will no longer be the youth pastor at your church."  
  
I put the ice cream down on the bed. I had been right, I didn't want it. At this point, my heart sank as low as it could go. I was SO angry at God. Why… how… could He do this? If He wanted me to learn about Him, and love Him, why would He do this?  
  
So, I prayed. Continued to ask questions like, "Will I ever see him again?" and many more. The secretary had left to, because of many reasons. The anger subsided when I learned that I would be able to se them again. God had made it possible!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	5. Ch6 The Search, and te begginning of Hi...

Chapter 6 - The search, and the beginning of High School  
  
We tried many new churches. We also did Bible studies at their house. I was so glad that I was still going to be able to see them, and that they would still be there for me.  
  
So, we searched for a church to go to. There was one that I liked the best. It was non-denominational. The music and the worship was great, ad the messages were great. I loved it.  
  
Soon, high school started. And, of course, hormones flowing and all, I got a major crush. (Nothing new though, because if you ask any of my friends, they can tell you that I'm boy crazy.) But, there was something different here, Eventually I became obsessed. I let it affect my school work, my friends, but most of all, my relationship with God. It was hard, but some of my friends stuck with me, and were there for me.  
  
Then, in February, we got a new girl in my science class. We talked a while, and then, I found out that she goes to that church I really liked. So, I met her family, and got to them. 


	6. Ch7 The end, for now

Chapter 7  
  
So, that brings us till now. So, lets recap.  
  
1. God was able to keep bringing me back to Him. He still, and will always, love me.  
  
2. There are 3 instances here that prove prayer works. One, when I had my tumor, there was prayer, and I came out well. Two, when the Youth Pastor, whom I was very close to, got fired, I thought I was never going to see him again. But, I prayed about it, and I do still see him. And, three; I had been praying for God to give me someone with strong beliefs, who would be able to help me along my walk. A month later, the new girl came to my science class.   
  
So, and so many people write fan fics as stories, and continues with the action, mine is like an autobiography of my life, to help people understand that God loves us all, young and old, big and small, whatever. So, I'll add another chapter when I have another great experience or story to tell, in my walk of faith. 


End file.
